Un nuevo comienzo
by Courage Princess
Summary: Solo era una chica normal de 15 años. Hasta que el destino quiso que me convirtiera... en Cazadora de Cartas. Nunca pense que el encuentro fortuito con ese libro me pudiera cambiar tanto la vida. Pero no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.
1. Card Captor Yumi

Hola!!

Bueno esta es mi primera historia así que solo puedo decirles que espero que les guste y que si quieren que me dejen sus reviews que siempre me animan. Mas tarde me presentare.

Cap.1: Card Captor Yumi

Noche de luna llena. En la azotea de un edificio una joven mira aturdida la iluminada e imponente Torre de Tokio. Nadie sabe como llego allí pero algo le atraía hacia ese lugar. En sus manos llevaba un extraño bastón rosa y a su lado una especie de peluche amarillo volante le hablaba aunque no le escuchaba. Hacia mucho viento que hacia caer cartas ante ella. De repente una fuerza extraña le hizo saltar al vacío... y hay todo termino.

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

Una mano salió de entre las sábanas elevándose hasta la mesilla de noche en busca de apagar ese horrible ruido que todas las mañanas la atormentaba. Intento encontrarlo a tientas pero al ver que el sonido seguía y que no aguantaría mucho mas se puso de rodillas en la cama y lo apago como dios manda. Lo miro un momento con los ojos adormilados pensando en como era posible que le aguantaran tantos las pilas y haciendo tripas su idea de quedarse un ratito mas a dormir se sentó en la cama estirándose bien para despertar. Abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco el aire y disfruto de la brisa con una sonrisa.

- ains... que buen día hace hoy- afirmó con alegría

Se dirigió a su armario y sé hecho por encima el uniforme del instituto. Una camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos, una falda corta a tablas y con algo de vuelo negra, unos calcetines hasta los muslos también negros y una rebequita propia de Japón con una banda oscura en los bordes. Se acercó al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en una esquina y se peino su larga melena castaña que ya le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura. Finalmente se puso un collar, muy especial para ella que tenia un colgante de luna plateado. Después de darse el visto bueno cogió su bandolera y salió escaleras abajo donde el olor del rico desayuno ya le habría el apetito.

- Buenos días- saludo con alegría mientras se sentaba en la mesa

- Buenos días cielo- le respondió su padre a la vez que le ponía el plato delante- será mejor que apures si quieres llegar a tiempo-

- Eso será mas bien una misión imposible. Todas las mañanas la misma cantinela. Parece mentira de que ni con los años aprendas- dijo un chico que se sentaba delante suya.

La miro con una sonrisa de burla como casi todas las mañanas. Era ya su rutina.

- No eres el mas indicado para decirme que me cuesta levantarme. Por lo menos no necesito tres despertadores- se defendió la chica antes de atacar su comida

- Cierto. Necesitas una ejercito entero para que consiga despegarte las sabanas- contraataco el chico haciéndole rabiar- da igual el tiempo que pase. Aunque tenga 60 años seguirás siendo una " enana" dormilona- riéndose

- No me llames enana!!- se quejó echando humo por las orejas

- Yôhei... venga deja a tu hermana. Los dos llegareis tarde a este paso- le advirtió su padre desde la cocina

- Tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya- anuncio mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada

- ey!! Espérame!!- se quejo su hermana ante su inminente ida

Se tomo todo lo que le quedaba casi sin masticar y corrió hacia la entrada. A velocidad relámpago se aseguro los patines y se puso la bandolera por encima para salir a toda pastilla

- Ten un buen día!!- se despidió su padre junto a la puerta

- Gracias!!-

Bajo la cuesta de su casa sin ningún problema y en el primer cruce se agarró a un porte y giro. Al estar en abril los cerezos de la calle estaban preciosos por lo que decidió disfrutar un poco de aquella brisa aromática que le regalaba la primavera.

Por cierto no os la he presentado!! Ella es Yumi Kinomoto, tiene 16 años y hace poco que empezó 1º de Bachillerato en el Instituto Verone en la ciudad de Yurioka (a unos minutos de Tokio en tren). Sus asignaturas favoritas son literatura, historia del arte, música y gimnasia. No es mas que una chica normal. Vive con el pesado de su hermano Yôhei que esta en ultimo curso de la zona mayor de su mismo instituto. Su padre es profesor de la universidad en el departamento de arqueología. Siempre esta de excavaciones y conferencias por lo que no pasa todo el tiempo que quisiera en casa. Su madre... bueno era pintora muy reconocida pero cuando ella tenia 10 años murió de una grave enfermedad. Pero es feliz.

Apuró un poco el paso para por fin dar alcance a la bici de su hermano un poco mas adelante.

- Por fin te cojo- se quejo respirando con dificultad a su lado

- No entiendo porque últimamente siempre quieres venir conmigo- pensó en voz alta su hermano mirando hacia delante

- P-pues... v-veras...- intentaba inventarse una excusa creíble antes de ser descubierta

- Yôhei!!- grito un chico un poco mas adelante

- hola Haru- se lo devolvió el moreno

- es Haru!!- pensó emocionada y apunto de estallar su hermana

Hatsuharu Honda, o Haru para los amigos. Era un chico de la clase de Yôhei que estaban muy compenetrados y que ... como podéis ver, es el chico que le gusta a Yumi. Es tan alto como su hermano pero con el pelo algo blanco y con unas gafas que le hacían tener aspecto de intelectual.

- buenos días Yôhei- le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se volvió a su acompañante- buenos días Yumi. Ho y también viene con nosotros no?

- si, no veas lo rápido que se comió el desayuno por venir. Parecía un monstruo tragón- se burlo

- Yôhei!!- se quejó preparándose para una pelea con el que paro la dulce risa de su amigo

- que malo eres con ella... no vamos?- pregunto para dar por zanjada la discusión de los hermanos

Se subió, como cada mañana, en la parte de atrás de la bici de su amigo mientras su hermana patinaba a su lado mirando de reojo, con la protección de su pequeño flequillo, para el chico de sus sueños. Muchas veces se había preguntado como era posible de que fueran amigos si eran tan diferentes. Él era guapo, amable, listo y divertido. Su hermano... bueno, dejémoslo en que era su hermano. De repente miro para ella y rápidamente bajo la mirada algo roja.

- anda... encontraste tu collar?- se fijo al ver el pequeño colgante

- si, estaba en la habitación de Yôhei- anunció mirando mal a su hermano

- me pregunto como llegaría allí- dijo desentendiéndose del tema

- Si me lo quitaste tu!!- protesto enfada

- en serio? Creía que habían sido los duendes del desorden- dijo riendo

La castaña estaba que ardía pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Haru se tranquilizó un poco.

- Ten mucho cuidado con él. Es muy valioso para ti verdad?-

- Si... – contesto mirándolo

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su parte y le adelantaron. Ella se paro en la esquina antes de girar viendo como se alejaban velozmente en la bici

- ten un buen día!!- se despidió a lo lejos su amor

Se quedo un buen rato viendo a la entrada totalmente embobada sin saber que tenia a su lado una chica de pelo negro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, con su mismo uniforme y un collar con un colgante en forma de sol.

- ains... lastima que no pude traer la cámara para grabar esa cara de enamorada que tienes ahora- se quejo entre un suspiro

Su amiga salió del trance y pego un salto del susto que casi resbala por culpa de los patines.

- M-mia... cuanto tiempo llevas hay?- pregunto algo preocupada de lo que pudo ver

- lo suficiente como para ver como babeabas por Honda- confesó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al instituto

Rápidamente la castaña se puso a su altura y comenzaron a hablar.

Ella es Mia Nonomiya la mejor amiga desde siempre de Yumi. Su madre es la jefa de una importante empresa de nuevas tecnologías por lo que es rica aunque no lo hace notar. Su hobby grabarle continuamente y no parar de decirle que ropa debería ponerse. Su colgante es el sol, el opuesto a la luna de Yumi reflejando así su personalidad.

Llegaron con bastante tiempo a su clase y se sentaron cada una al lado de la otra en la penúltima fila de la clase, quedando la castaña al lado de la ventana.

- en serio Mia... cuantas cintas tienes ya en las que salga yo?- se quejó

- nunca son suficientes cuando se trata de grabar tus diferentes expresiones- admitió muy emocionada asustándola

- buenos días chicas- las saludo con alegría un chico que se sentaba enfrente de Mia

- buenos días Yun- saludaron a la vez con el mismo entusiasmo.

El chico que tenia delante era Yun Narushima el mejor amigo de las dos. Al contrario que la mayoría de la clase el era rubio por lo que sé hacia destacar a parte de que lo llevaba de una forma muy rara que ni siquiera Mia en un arrebato de peluquería pudo arreglar. Llevaba el uniforme típico de los chicos del instituto. Pantalones negros y camisa de botones blanca. Al igual que sus amigas llevaba un collar pero su colgante era la unión del sol y la luna. Os preguntareis... como es posible que estos tres lleven collares? Es que hace tiempo se prometieron amistad eterna y para sellarla se compraron esos colgantes. Desde entonces no se han separado y muchas veces las llama por unos apodos que se invento que Mia le molesta bastante pero que de vez en cuando usa con su amiga.

- vaya Yuna que feliz te veo hoy-

- es que hoy vino con Honda- le informó

- ains... mi pequeña se hace mayor- dijo con alma paternal

- agh!! cállate!! Solo porque me guste un chico ya tenéis que armar el numerito- se quejo

- es que nuestra pequeña tiene su primer amor y eso es digno de ver- la animo

- no soy tu pequeña-

- si que lo eres, porque mientras yo ya cumplí mis 17 añazos en Febrero a ti aun te queda hasta finales de Noviembre- le recordó moviéndole un poco el pelo- y no me vengas con que Mia también es pequeña porque su cumpleaños fue la semana pasada

La castaña se deprimió en su sitio. Tenia razón. Ella aún tendría que esperar bastante. Aunque sabía que a ellos no le importaba porque solo lo hacían por fastidiarla de vez en cuando.

- a todos esto chicas... hicisteis la redacción de lengua?- preguntó algo nervioso

- claro... la mía es de los beneficios del cine- le contó la morena

- la mía del arte en el Renacimiento europeo...Yun... no me digas... que no la has vuelto hacer...-

El rubio se sentó en su sitio con un aura negra sobre el, dándole su respuesta.

- es que no se me ocurría nada...- se quejó

Las dos chicas se miraron con la típica cara de " que vamos hacer con el..." En ese momento entró el profesor dando principio a la clase. Mientras pasaba lista nuestra protagonista garabateaba algo en su libreta. Era un amaño del peluche volante que había visto esa noche en su sueño. Aunque no solo esa noche, sino la anterior, y la anterior... así durante 1 mes. Una vez terminado miró al cielo azul por la ventana pensando en su extraña visión.

- por que siempre el mismo?- pensó- acaso... lo conoceré?

- bien chicos. Hoy la profesora de lengua no ha podido venir así que me dijo que las redacciones las entregarais mañana en la sala de profesores- anuncio el tutor

- si!! Que suerte!!- grito el Yun eufórico haciendo que toda la clase mirara para el.

- Yun... eres un caso...- dijo Mia detrás suya avergonzada

La castaña rió para si al verlo y volvió a sus pensamientos mientras daba inicio la clase.

-0-0-0-0-

El día paso sin ningún otro incidente destacable. Al terminar las clases la sus dos amigos normalmente tendrían coro y entrenamiento de fútbol ese día les toco libre por lo que la única que salió tarde fue la castaña tras su entrenamiento en el equipo de animadoras. Patino sin mucha prisa en dirección a su casa. Parecía mentira que un simple sueño pueda ocupar todos y cada unos de los pensamientos de pobre cabeza con cada vez mas preguntas.

- ya estoy aquí!!- anunció al entrar en la puerta- papá!! Yôhei!!

Fue hasta la cocina y miro el tablón donde cada uno de ellos apuntaban los comentarios o lo que harían ese día. Al parecer su padre llegaría tarde y su hermano tenía trabajo.

- así que me toca hacer la cena... otra vez...- dijo suspirando- bueno pero antes, sino recuerdo mal, hay un flan para mi en la nevera-

Abrió el frigorífico con una sonrisa pensando en lo rico que iba a estar cuando escucho un ruido. Se dio la vuelta algo acojonada. Seguro que había sido su imaginación pero lo volvió a oír. Cogió lo primero que tenia a mano y era el plumero que colgaba de la pared de la cocina. En guardia, caminó poco a poco guiada por el ruido mirando para todas partes.

- por favor que sea un ladrón y no un fantasma- pensaba asustada para si

El sonido la guió hasta la biblioteca de su padre en el sótano donde guardaba todos los libros de historia, documentos antiguos o cosas que encontraba en sus excavaciones. Cada vez lo escuchaba mas fuerte. Giró en una esquina pensando encontrárselo por fin cuando se topo con un callejón sin salida donde solo había libros. Se relajó y suspiro aliviada. No había pasado nada pero justo cuando se preparaba para irse, un libro extraño delante suya comenzó a brillar de forma cegadora. Fue a por el despacio y cuando lo toco el resplandor se apagó. Lo observo con detenimiento. Parecía muy antiguo y grande. Tenia el fondo rojo con una extraña criatura en la portada. El titulo estaba grabado en dorado y se podía leer.

- Cartas Clow... que raro- pensó en voz alta

El libro tenia un cierre. Pensó que al no tener la llave no podría abrirlo pero para su sorpresa salió una pequeña lucecita de la cerradura liberando el cierre. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida pudo comprobar que en su interior no había páginas sino un hueco en el medio donde había unas cartas que por detrás tenían un circulo extraño en dorado con el sol en medio. Cogió la primera en la que había una especie de chica. Al pie de la carta tenia su nombre.

- Vien...to.- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo

De repente bajo sus pies se formó el mismo circulo amarillo que tenían las cartas por detrás y de el salió un fuerte vendaval que la azoto y le hizo caerse en un intento de protegerse. Sin darse cuenta las cartas salieron volando atravesando las paredes y el techo y dispersándose por toda la ciudad. Por fin el viento ceso pero el libro estaba vació con la excepción de la única carta que ella había agarrado fuertemente en su mano y parecía ser la causante de todo ese lió.

- que ha... sido eso?- pregunto en voz alta intentando buscar una explicación lógica y coherente. Para su desgracia las sorpresas no iban a terminar ya que el libro se volvió a iluminar soltando una bola de luz que poco a poco dio forma a un ser pequeño y amarillo con alitas y un cola con un pompón para terminarla.

-hola- la saludo con una sonrisa

La castaña estaba petrificada del susto. Esa cosa había salido del libro, le había hablado y lo mas importante... era el mismo que había visto en su sueño

- un peluche que habla!!- gritó incrédula

- no soy un peluche!!- le recriminó. Aunque después de verse a si mismo también se preocupo algo- que habrá pasado con mi verdadera forma!?- pensó para si dolido

- p-perdona... no estoy muy acostumbrada a ver cosas que salgan de libros que hablen y que por encima vuelen- se excusó como pudo- quien eres?

El peluche se puso serió y se hinchó de orgullo

- me llamo Keroberos y soy el guardián de las cartas de Clow- la informó

- las Cartas de Clow?-

- son unas cartas muy poderosas creadas por mi amo, el gran mago Clow Reed, que encerró conmigo en este libro.

Lo hizo levitar y sin ver su interior se lo mostró

- ves? Están son las car...ah!! donde están!? Las cartas de Clow!!- gritó histérico buscando por todas partes las cartas

- son como esta?- preguntó enseñándole la carta que tenia en la mano

El guardián al verle se puso muy feliz, se la quito y la acarició como si le fuera la vida en ello

- si.. esta es Viento- dijo mientras alargaba una pata hacia ella- y las demás? Y las otras cartas?- preguntó impaciente

- veras... las demás... se han ido volando- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Keroberos se quedo un momento de piedra mientras asimilaba los conceptos pero tan pronto como lo comprendió se volvió a poner histérico con ella y se elevo hasta quedar frente a frente.

- que!!?? Como que se han ido volando!? Si las cartas no tienen patas!!- la regaño

- e-es que... e-el libro s-se abrió solo... l-luego solo d-dije Viento... y escaparon- se excusó al asustada

El guardián se calmó y volvió al suelo pensativo en lo que le acababa de contar.

- con que... tu abriste el libro... y usas te una carta...- pensó en alto- eso solo puede decir que tiene una buena cantidad de poder mágico-

- yo?- preguntó señalándose a si misma

- es la única explicación que se me ocurre aunque también debo reconocer que algo de la culpa fue mía-

-por que?- preguntó curiosa

- es que... me quede dormido- respondió algo avergonzado

- cuanto tiempo?- volvió a preguntar viendo que el marrón no solo le caería a ella

-pues... unos 50 años-

- entonces los ruidos que escuche eran tus ronquidos!!- le gritó al ver que se había asustado por su culpa

De repente en el sótano resonó un rugido cuya fuente era la tripa del pequeño peluche. Lo llevó hasta su habitación con el libro y subió un flan para cada uno que acogió con gusto

- um... que rico esta- lo alabó mientras probaba un trozo

-bueno y ahora que?... tendrás que recuperar las cartas no?-

- yo no puedo. Al dispersarse yo también perdí mi poder por lo que... no puedo hacer gran cosa- afirmó apenado

-y las vas a dejar por ahí?- preguntó la anfitriona incrédula

- no... debo recuperarlas como guardián. Y tu vas a ayudarme!!- le dijo señalándole con la cuchara

- y por que yo?

- porque tu fuiste la que la liberó- le recriminó

- y tu el guardián que se durmió y dejo que escaparan- le devolvió la jugada- además no se como hacerlo-

- pase que me quede dormido. Ser guardián no es nada fácil pero yo te enseñaré a cogerlas. A todo esto como te llamas?- le pregunto

- Yumi-

- Bien Yumi ponte ahí atrás- le mandó señalando una posición algo mas alejada de el.

La chica obedeció y el guardián se colocó encima del libro. De repente todo se oscureció y bajo sus pies volvió a aparecer el mismo circulo de cuando las liberó asustándola.

- Llave del sello...- invocó Kero

De la cerradura del libro salió una llave extraña envuelta en una luz azul que se puso delante de los ojos de la chica.

- Esta chica guardara la sagrada promesa. Su nombre es Yumi. Llave concédele tu poder mágico...- continuó invocando el conjuro- libéralo ahora!!

La luz inundó toda la habitación haciéndole retroceder y que se protegiera con los brazos. La llave se alargó un poco aún flotando en el aire. Una extraña corriente salió del suelo ondulándole el pelo y dificultando que siguiera de pie.

- vamos Yumi!! Coge el bastón!!- le ordeno el guardián

Poco a poco se acerco y cuando por fin lo cogió resonó un sonido metálico seguido de una luz aún mayor. Al dispersarse volvía a estar todo oscuro pero con el circulo amarillo y el viento saliendo de el aun presentes. El bastón se alargo aun mas. En la punta tenia una especie de cabeza de pájaro con pequeñas alitas y pico. Se sentía extraña, como una nueva sensación que recorría su cuerpo y la llenaba de fuerzas renovadas.

- Eso es!! Yo te nombro Yumi, la cazadora de cartas!!- anuncio satisfecho de su trabajo.

Después todo volvió a la normalidad y el guardián a su flan. La dueña de la casa con esa extraña bara aun en la mano no entendía nada hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras.

- Cazadora de cartas... yo!!??- gritó totalmente incrédula

- um... delicioso- alabó el peluche ignorando el grito de la chica.

Al verse ignorada lo cogió y lo levanto enfadada.

- Como quieres que sea cazadora de cartas!? Solo soy una chica normal de instituto!!- le recordó

- Ya, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien liberó las cartas te acuerdas?- dijo enseñándole la única carta que tenían

- y si recordamos quien fue el guardián que se durmió?- le atacó cogiendola

- tranquila Yumi yo te ayudare. Ten en cuenta que es un trabajo muy importante y estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo. Al fin y al cabo fui yo quien te eligió al ver tus cualidades mágicas. No hay de que preocuparse- afirmó totalmente tranquilo para desgracia de su acompañante- solo necesitas... un desafió para ver cual es tu misión.

-0-0-0-0-

Esa misma noche Yumi tuvo que ideárselas para que ni su padre ni su hermano se enteraran de la existencia de un guardián con forma de peluche que hablaba y volaba vivía en su habitación. Casi todo un reto ya que era difícil de que se estuviera cayado. Mientras preparaba la cena se acordó de algo que antes no le había dado mucha importancia. Ese bastón, el mismo que se había vuelto a transformar en llave y que ahora colgaba escondido en su cuello... mientras entrenaba esa tarde con el bastón de animador, le había parecido que le golpeo la cabeza en un momento que estaba en trance. Todo lo que le pasaba junto con ese sueño, según ella estaba relacionado de alguna forma y aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para darse cuenta de lo ocurría. Demasiadas preguntas para un sola cabeza.

- yupi!! Que cama mas cómoda tienes Yumi- dijo el peluche mientras saltaba en ella

- sssh... Kero no hagas tanto ruido. Yôhei te podría oír- le avisó la castaña mientras se cepillaba el pelo

De repente la ventana se abrió sola dando lugar a un fuerte viento que azotó toda la habitación. Se acercaron a ella para ver que ocurría a fuera y se encontraron a un pájaro enorme que en ese momento cruzaba el cielo por encima de su casa.

- q-que es e-eso!!?- preguntó asustada

- es Vuelo!!- le contestó

- Vuelo?-

- una carta de Clow!! Venga Yumi tenemos que ir a por ella!!- le ordenó- es hora de la cazadora de cartas!!

Aunque estaba asustada por ella misma tenia miedo de lo que podría pasar en la ciudad si vieran a semejante ser suelto por lo que no decidió recriminarle nada y salió con sus patines sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Con el guardián volando cerca suya, siguieron a la carta hasta una larga carretera que para su suerte estaba vacía. El ave parecía algo violenta ya que, cada dos por tres, los sobrevolaba creando un fuerte viento que casi los derriba. La cazadora de cartas no sabía muy bien que hacer por lo que generalmente intentaba esquivarla.

- rápido tienes que pararla!!- le informó a la novata

- pero como!? Es muy grande!!-

- usa a Viento!!-

Cogió la carta que tenia en el bolsillo. La miró y luego al pájaro que se le venia encima. Observó por un momento su entorno hasta que por fin una idea se iluminó en su cara.

- tengo una idea!! Kero vete!!- le ordenó

El guardián se fue a un lugar resguardado listo para observa como se las gastaba su nueva amiga. Sacó la llave de debajo de su pijama y la puso entre sus dos manos.

- Llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas... rebélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. Libéralo ahora!!- recitó invocando el conjuro

Bajo sus pies apareció el circulo mágico que envió energía a la llave. Dio vueltas hasta que ceso y poco a poco se alargó dejando que su nueva dueña lo cogiera. El pájaro paso por encima suya y ella se hecho a la carrera tras el. Un poco mas adelante había como una pequeña rampa creada por unos descuidados que dejaran un tablón de madera en la basura. Subió y saltó consiguiendo así agarrarse a sus patas. En la mano que tenia el bastón tiro la carta al aire que se paró a sus pies, encima del mismo circulo mágico.

- crea una cadena y para a este pájaro. Viento!!- ordenó golpeándola

De ella salió la chica de la carta. Se arremolinó atrapando las alas del ave haciéndole descender poco a poco. Yumi cuando vio que estaba a una buena distancia del suelo se soltó mientras la carta continuaba hasta aterrizar forzosamente algo mas lejos. El guardián se acercó a ella al ver que no había peligro mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-Rápido!! Ahora puedes atraparla!!- la avisó

Una vez mas el circulo salió bajo sus pies y colocó el bastón delante suya.

- Recupera tu forma original carta de Clow!!- le ordenó mientras golpeaba el aire

En el pico de la bara apareció una carta de luz que se la trago con un fuerte viento dando como resultado dos cartas normales e inanimadas en el suelo. La cazadora se dejó caer de rodillas agotadas sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

- Vaya... muy buen trabajo para se tu primera vez. Tienes talento- la alabó mientras comprobaba las cartas

- Reconozco que he tenido algo de miedo- se sinceró con el peluche

- Tranquila... con el tiempo verás que no todo en esta misión es peligroso- y añadió enseñando la nueva carta- por que no lo compruebas?

Se levanto con el y cogió la carta. Le dio un ligero golpe con el bastón y sus pequeñas alitas se convirtieron en unas mas grandes como de un ángel.

- Si te subes al bastón podrás volar- le informo sobre el uso de la carta

Se subió a el como las brujas de los cuentos de hadas a sus escobas y hecho a volar por el cielo estrellado. Ascendieron un poco mas hasta llegar casi a la luna. Nunca se había sentido así. podía ver la ciudad con nuevos ojos y la ligera brisa nocturna la ondulaba su largo pelo arrancándole un sonrisa de satisfacción y libertad. Puede que no estuviera tan mal después de todo.

- ya verás Yumi... estoy seguro de que serás una gran cazadora de cartas- la animó el guardián a su lado.

Su acompañante solo asintió para seguir disfrutando de ese momento dando comienzo a su nueva vida. Ya nunca mas sería una chica normal. Ahora tenía una misión. Ella era Yumi, la cazadora de cartas.

Y aquí termina el primer capitulo. Como veis he cogido la trama de Sakura pero la he puesto a mi modo con personajes nuevos.

A todo esto me llamo Kris y soy... una novatilla jeje. Hacia tiempo que queria publicar pero nunca tuve el valor solo que... han pasado cosas que me han hecho ver que una no puede esperar para hacer las cosas porque la vida es muy corta.

Por favor comenten aunque solo sea para criticar

Ja ne!!


	2. El poder de la amistad

**_Capi 2: El poder de la amistad_**

Al día siguiente nuestra nueva cazadora de cartas se despertó tarde. Normal teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior había conseguido su primer objetivo y no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos por lo que en el momento que se levanto por la habitación parecía que había pasado un huracán

- oh no!! Llegó tarde!!- grito desesperada mientras tiraba el pijama por el aire y se ponía como podía el uniforme- y hoy tengo guardia!!

- um?... que té pasa Yumi? Por que estas tan alterada?- pregunto el somnoliento peluche frotándose un ojo

- no me has escuchado?!- le devolvió la pregunta desenredándose el pelo

- la verdad es que no... gaaah!!- admitió totalmente despreocupado- a donde vas con tanta prisa?-

- al instituto... hoy me toca guardia y si no me doy prisa no llegare a tiempo y por encima hoy me toca sola!!- se quejó buscando a la desesperada su libro de historia

- ya veo. Yo también quiero ir!!- pidió el guardián volando por la habitación

- de eso nada!! Que dirán si te ven!? Tu té quedas en casa a esperarme vale?- le advirtió sin darse la vuelta a verle

- vale-

La castaña se dirigió al escritorio y cogió su bandolera sin molestarse a mirar donde estaba su inquilino y bajó al tropel las escaleras armando un poco de ruido. Se asomó por la puerta de cocina algo turbada provocando la sonrisa burlona de su hermano mayor.

- Buenos días- saludó a su familia y se giró a la estantería para ver una foto- buenos días mamá

- Vaya... veo que hoy la " enana" vuelve a demostrar que la impuntualidad es un vicio que nunca se quita- bromeó su hermano

- Déjame en paz Yôhei!! No tengo tiempo para discutir!!- miró su reloj- tampoco para desayunar!!

- Pues entonces llévate este medio sándwich para tomar después de la guardia- le dijo tendiéndoselo con una cajita envuelta- y el almuerzo claro esta

-Gracias papá nos vemos a la noche!!- se despidió corriendo hacia la entrada

A gran velocidad se puso los patines y hecho a correr hacia el instituto por la larga cuesta sin disminuir nada la velocidad ni siquiera cuando giró. La calle seguía con los cerezos en flor dando un gran espectáculo para la vista de los transeúntes madrugadores como ella. Llego al instituto casi sin aliento y hecho a correr por las escaleras rezando que por favor no llegara tan tarde como esperaba. Abrió la puerta de golpe y suspiró aliviada de que lo consiguiera pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a sus dos amigos allí.

- Mia, Yun... que hacéis aquí?- preguntó mientras dejaba su mochila en su pupitre.

- Como sabía que tenias guardia quería enseñarte antes de clase una cosa que grabe ayer- le contestó con una sonrisa mientras colocaba la cámara con la pantalla abierta para reproducir.

- Es muy interesantes la verdad- comentó el rubio con una sonrisa irónica

La morena le dio al "play" y apareció un cielo nocturno con una gran luna al fondo pero... delante de esta, una chica con su largo pelo marrón ondeado por el viento, volando sobre un bastón halado y un peluche amarillo a su lado. Se puso blanca casi traslucida. No se lo podía creer, era imposible... como iba a explicar eso?!

- aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!- gritó totalmente confundida

Pero era lo peor que podía haber hecho. De mi bandolera salió despavorido y mirando para todos lados el guardián sin darse cuenta de que estábamos acompañados.

- que pasa Yumi!!? Una carta de Clow!!? Dónde esta que vera quien soy!!- grito peleando con el aire en un intento de parecer duro.

En cuando noto la mirada incrédula de sus amigos paro en seco aun volando misteriosamente. La cazadora de cartas no sabía donde meterse y esperaba tan petrificada como el bichito a la reacción de sus pobres acompañantes. Miraron ,parpadeando un par de veces, a Kero. Volvieron al video donde el peluche sonreía feliz volando al lado de su mejor amiga y levantaron la mirada una vez mas. Su expresión de alucine fue pasando una de expectación e ilusión que nunca se esperarían.

- Pero si es el!!- gritaron al unísono sorprendiendo al pequeño guardián

La castaña se dejó caer en la silla totalmente muerta. Esos segundos le habían quietado casi toda la energía, lo que tenia el estrés, aunque se castigaba a sí misma, parecía mentira que no conociera a sus amigos lo suficiente como para no saber que seguramente reaccionarían así. Ahora... solo quedaban las explicaciones que se merecían.

-0-0-0-0-

A la hora de comer se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol detrás del instituto donde nadie los mirara para poder estar tranquilos.

- No me puedo creer que me vea envuelta en esta situación- dijo para sí la castaña mientras habría su comida

- Venga Yuna... no nos vas a presentar?- inquirió la morena totalmente feliz

- Dice que se llama Keroberos- afirmó sin muchas ganas. No le gustaba nada ese momento

- Keroberos?- repitió el rubio sin comprender muy bien ese nombre

- Así es. Soy Keroberos el guardián del sello que protege las cartas de Clow- les explicó

- Pues no te pega un nombre tan serio... yo diría Kero- opinó la morena antes de empezar a comer

- A que sí. Le queda mucho mejor- la apoyó su amiga

- Y vosotros quienes sois?- pregunto el peluche confuso

- Ellos son mis mejores amigos- explicó y señalo al rubio- él es Yun Narushima-

- Encantado de conocerte Kero- dijo con una sonrisa sincera

- Y ella Mia Nonomiya- terminó

- Es un placer- dejo con una leve reverencia con la cabeza

El guardia recorrió a los tres volando fijándose en cada uno de ellos como si pudiera ver algo que otros no.

- Vaya... se os ve muy compenetrados- afirmó con alegría

- tanto se nota?- pregunto extrañada la morena

- Bastante. Me alegra de haberos conocido, parecéis buenos chicos- se sinceró

- Aunque no deberías haberlos visto porque te dije que te quedaras en casa!!- le riñó totalmente cabreada

- quería saber como era el día a día de la cazadora de cartas... no sabía que ser preocupado ahora fuera un crimen- dijo antes de meterse en la boca una patata

- Cazadora de cartas?- preguntaron al unísono sus amigos

- Claro, Yumi tiene una misión y es recuperar todas las cartas de Clow que ella libero, antes de que el mundo caiga en desgracias- explicó con toda la naturalidad del mundo

- Te recuerdo que yo no fui la que se quedó dormida permitiendo que pudiera abrir el sello- la atacó tomando una verdura

- Pero yo no sabía que existiera aun gente con tal poder mágico que pudiera abrirlo aunque fuera por accidente- se excusó

- Yuna... creo que nos tienes que dar un par de explicaciones no crees?- le recordó su amigo

Y así muy a su pesar les contó todo, desde la abertura del sello a su captura de ayer y como cambiaba eso su vida.

- Vaya... eres como la heroína oculta que salva la ciudad de las temibles cartas de Clow!!- se emocionó su buena amiga

- No soy ninguna heroína Mia- le corrigió muy preocupada por lo que pasaría por su cabeza.

- Pero no puedes negar que lo que haces es muy importante- le recordó el chico

- ains... la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia- reconoció

- Tranquila... veo que serás una gran cazadora de cartas Yumi- dijo volando por ahí- tengo un buen presentimiento

- Um... esto me recuerda... si creo que lo podré hacer...- murmuraba para si la morena buscando en su mochila un portaminas y un cuaderno.

- Que vas hacer Mia?- pregunto curiosos el rubio asomándose-

- Voy a diseñar el traje de Yumi como cazadora de cartas- reconoció con toda la alegría del mundo pensando en como podría ser

- que!!!???- grito sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Si no vistes como una cazadora de cartas nadie te tomará en serio- la apoyó el guardián

- Será algo sencillo, tranquila... que pegue con tu estilo para que luego no me des la bara con que es muy incomodo, que te haga parecer guapa pero a la vez imponente...- enumeraba mientras garabateaba en la hoja

- A todo esto yo siento curiosidad... como las atrapas?- pregunto su amigo

Sacó de debajo de la camisa la llave en forma de collar y se lo mostró

- Con eso?- pregunto muy confundido pensando que esa llavecita no podía hacer gran cosa

La castaña se levantó y miro a todos lados comprobando que no venia nadie y miró su colgante.

- Llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas....- recitó mientras que debajo salia él circulo mágico y se arremolinaba energía que provocaba viento- revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. Libéralo ahora!!-

La llave se alargó convirtiéndose en el bastón y lo cogió en la mano dejándolos acojonados

- Increíble!!!- gritó eufórico- así es como puedes usar tu magia?-

- Si... pero solo si tengo las cartas-

- Hombre... yo las traje- dijo el guardián intentando sacarlas de la mochila

- Ni se te ocurra!! Creo que esto ya es muestra suficiente- le riño

- jejej... pareces de esas chicas mágicas de los mangas. Que ilusión!!- dijo su amiga con brillantitos en los ojos.

Se acercó a ella peligrosamente y le cogió las manos clavando su mirada suplicante en la de ella. Sabía que así nunca se podía negar.

- Creo que el traje que te haré quedará mucho mejor si ensayas una nueva pose- le recomendó sin apartar la vista de ella.

- U-una... p-pose?- pregunto totalmente nerviosa ya que no le gustaba por donde iba la cosa

- Claro... algo que te haga ver lo verdaderamente poderosa que eres. No debería ser ninguna dificultad para ti- le aclaró

- Cierto... desde cuando a la capitana de las animadoras le es difícil idear una pose con un bastón?- la apoyo su amigo desde atrás.

La mirada de la morena se clavaba en la suya haciéndola caer hasta que... se rindió.

- E-est-ta... bien- dijo muy a su pesar agrandando la sonrisa de su amiga

- Perfecto!! Ya veras Yuna serás la mejor cazadora de cartas que haya existido jamás!!- la animó- esperó que tengas la pose lista para cuando tengas que volver a capturar una carta

- Tranquila Mia, yo le ayudare- se ofreció el guardián

- Te lo agradezco Kero, serás de gran ayuda-

La castaña suspiró totalmente desbancada de la situación . Levantó la vista y miró a sus amigos dando sus ideas sobre el traje o cualquier cosa. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al verlos así. Tenia que reconocerlo era los mejores amigos que podría desear al apoyarla de esa manera. Parecía que había entablado buena amistad con el peluche... puede que el cambio en su vida no fuera tan brusco como pensaba.

-0-0-0-0-

A la tarde siguiente se reunieron en la casa de la nueva cazadora de cartas para hablar con el guardián sobre un suceso extraño en el instituto. Cuando llegaron esa mañana se habían encontrado con todo el material en una montaña enorme en medio del patio. Eso no era lo que se dice muy común. La castaña pensó que unos gamberros se aburrían demasiado pero sus amigos le recordaron que ahora en su mente debería haber otra explicación para estas cosas... una carta de Clow. Por lo que, antes de ponerse en lo peor, decidieron de consultar.

- Si... es su modo de actuar- recordó el peluche sentado en la cama

- Lo sabia!!- gritó la morena contenta consigo misma

- Será mejor que la captures pronto Yumi, a lo mejor esta noche vuelve a actuar- le recomendó su guardián

- Pues mañana voy y...-

- De eso nada!! Hay muchas cartas que solo actúan de noche por lo que tenemos que ir hoy cuando oscurezca- le reprendió

Al oír eso se tenso y palideció provocando una sonrisa cómplice entre sus amigos

- ocurre algo?- pregunto sin comprender el peluche

- Es que en el instituto de noche hay fantasmas... o eso dicen- le contó la morena

- Y a Yuna no es algo que le entusiasme precisamente- continuó el rubio

La castaña lo secundó con una afirmación casi agonizando por el hecho de ir por obligación

- Tranquila... yo estaré para ayudarte y Yun y Mia también- la animó dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza

- Ellos también?- pregunto sorprendida

- Claro... seguro que pueden ser de ayuda-

Los miró un momento. Sin duda se les miraba ilusionados pero no estaba muy segura de poder protegerlos en caso de emergencia... en fins, tampoco es que le fueran a dejar negarse.

Unas horas mas tarde estaba con su amigos y el guardián en la puerta del instituto pero faltaba alguien, y es que la morena no solía retrasarse tanto pero precisamente esa noche se le había dado por hacer la excepción.

- si que tarda- se quejó la castaña

- dijo que quería terminar el traje antes de venir- le comentó encogiéndose de hombros su amigo

- pues vaya...-

A lo lejos se miraba las luces de un coche, bastante caro hay que decir, que se paró delante de ellos dejando salir a su sonriente amiga. En una mano traía la cámara, como no, y en la otra una bolsa que la ambarina identifico como su traje

- Lo siento pero no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de que Yumi estrenase su nueva ropa... habrás ensayado tu pose no?- le preguntó recriminándole algo que aun no sabía

- Claro yo le ayude!!- se adelanto el pequeñín poniéndose todas las medallas antes de tiempo

- Perfecto!! Venga Yuna tienes que cambiarte antes de nada- le apremió empujándola hacia el coche contra su voluntad

- Espera Mia, no creo que sea...- intentaba excusarse

- Yumi recuerda que si no vistes como una cazadora de cartas podrás sentirte intimidada por ellas- le explicó el guardián

Antes de que la encerraran en el coche mandó una mirada angustiosa a su amigo que se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa sin poder hacer nada.

Al poco rato ya estaban en el patio, oscuro y solitario, con la morena filmándolo todo. Como introducción grababa a su amiga de arriba abajo con su nuevo traje en el que había puesto todo su empeño. Era muy sencillo, tal y como le gustaba a la castaña. Llevaba unas bailarinas con unas media lunas como adorno. Una falda corta, para permitirle movimiento, blanca con algo de vuelo. La camisa era de un violeta clarito, con las mangas en pico largas y cuello de barco y no le dejó sacarse el collar. Sin duda muy simple pero a la vez bonito.

- vaya Yumi, te queda muy bien- la elogió su guardián

- has hecho un buen trabajo Mia jejeje- la animó el rubio

- no me llevo tanto como me imaginé... y ahora... donde esta esa carta?- preguntó pasando la vista por el patio desierto

La respuesta vino de una forma aterradora cuando de la nada aparecieron varios pupitres en el cielo que iban directos hacia ellos.

- Cuidado!!- les advirtió el peluche, volando para salvar la vida.

Todos escaparon de allí pero la cazadora se quedó al descubierto y los demás se fueron a un lugar seguro para no molestar. La castaña tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no salir huyendo y mantener la concentración para seguir esquivando los ataques.

- como es posible que se muevan?- preguntó incrédulo su amigo

El guardián busco la respuesta y la encontró en el suelo y por fin lo comprendió todo.

- Yumi!! Es la carta "Sombra"!!!- le avisó- mira al suelo!!

Le hizo caso y comprobó que debajo de los objetos había masas negras que se movían a voluntad. Al verse descubierta la carta optó por un ataque mas directo envolviéndola en su propia oscuridad. Rápidamente, antes de pasarlo verdaderamente mal sacó su collar.

- Llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado, libéralo ahora!!- invocó el conjuro rápidamente.

Tan pronto como tuvo el bastón en su mano cogió una de las dos cartas que tenia y la lanzó al aire golpeándola con el pico

- Vuelo!!-

Se subió al cetro halado esquivando los ataques de las sombras que intentaban lo imposible por atraparla., pero parecía que por mucho que subiera se alargaban mas y le hacia muy difícil la huida.

- esto no pinta bien...-murmuró el guardián- Sombra ha reunido muchas sombras de la escuela por lo que las puede usarlas a su conveniencia...

- No tienes ningún punto débil?- pregunto el rubio intentado pensar un plan

- Bueno... la luz es un buen arma contra ellas. así solo quedaría la carta original y Yumi podría atraparla-

- Pero es de noche... de donde sacaremos tanta luz?- pregunto la morena muy preocupada por su amiga.

El chico miró a su alrededor pensativo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Salió corriendo y sus acompañantes lo siguieron intrigados de saber que tramaba. Mientras la cazadora estaba en una situación difícil ya que cada vez eran mas látigos negros que la perseguían y se le hacia complicado esquivarlos a todos. Finalmente uno le atrapó el bastón y comenzó a atraerla hasta el suelo. A la desesperada intentaba con todas sus fuerzas elevarse pero parecía inútil. De repente todas las luces del instituto se encendieron creando un efecto demoledor sobre el ejercito de sombras que soltó el cetro para dejarla libre. De nuevo en las alturas observó como desaparecía la mancha negra a la que le querían atraer sin entender que había pasado.

- Yumi!!!- gritaron desde una ventana cercana.

Se giró y vio a sus amigos en la sala del suministro eléctrico. Ellos la habían salvado. Les sonrió y bajo al patio para terminar con la carta que tenia delante. Tenia forma de espectro con un manto negro que infundía terror.

- Esa es la verdadera forma de Sombra?- pregunto la morena filmando

- así es... ya no podrá escaparse. Oye Yun... como sabias que encender las luces funcionaria?- curioseó el guardián

- Ya que no podía traer el sol pensé que los potentes focos del instituto servirían-

Abajo la castaña estaba frente a frente con su oponente que no parecía poner mas resistencia antes su captura.

- Recupera tu forma original Carta de Clow!!- invocó al golpear al aire con su bastón

La carta fue absorbida y fue volando hasta su mano. Sus amigos fueron corriendo hasta ella para saber si estaba bien por lo que los recibió con una sonrisa

- Bien hecho Yumi!!! La atrapaste!!- la felicitó Kero

- Gracias pero no lo habría conseguido sino me hubierais ayudado- se sinceró con sus mejores amigos que le respondieron con una sonrisa sincera

- Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. Ya es bastante duro ser la cazadora de cartas por lo que se intenta ayudar en lo poco que podemos los mortales normales y corrientes- bromeo el rubio

- Y yo estoy encantada de poder grabarte en acción y con el traje que yo misma te hice!!- alucinó su amiga avergonzándola

- Bueno... creo que a partir de ahora esto se pondrá muy divertido si vosotros nos acompañáis- dijo su pequeño amigo- será mejor que no vayamos a casa. Mañana tenéis que madrugar-

- Me pregunto si atacaran tan a diario las cartas- pensó en voz alta Yun

- No por favor... la cazadoras de cartas también necesitamos dormir- se quejó la castaña

Todos se rieron con su comentario. Al final todo salió bien y no había indicios de que se avecinara ningún problema. Solo que... nunca se imaginarían lo equivocados que estaban.

En el tejado del instituto una luz azul empezaba a mitigarse en manos de una sombra desconocida

- Siento... una carta...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capi.

Por ahora... solo ha comentado una persona ¬¬

Sasha Kinoli: gracias por pasarte a leerla y espero que sigas pasandote por aqui. A mi tambien me gusta mucho Sakura y Shaoran pero queria probar con otros personajes.

Espero que les guste y comenten aunque sea para decir lo mala que es

Ja ne!!!

Kris


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO I

Los celos son el peor veneno que un ser humano puede sufrir en su vida. Lo consumen poco a poco hasta no dejar nada de él y terminan por convertirlo en una bestia sin raciocinio que puede llegar a consumirlo...y hacerle daño a los que le rodean, sobretodo a sus seres que más ama.

Los celos son egoístas y acaparadores, pero al mismo tiempo, reflejan nuestros miedos y nuestras inseguridades más profundas, porque da igual cuanto digas amar a una persona...¿y si ella no te corresponde de la misma forma? ¿y si encuentra a alguien mejor a quien querer?

Estás eran preguntas que llegaron a convertirse en los terribles temores de dos amantes que estuvieron a punto de romper la relación por la que tanto lucharon. ¿La razón? Bueno, simple y llanamente...celos.

La Ciudadela de Hyrule solía ser un hervidero continuo de gente. Su mercado, siempre había atraído a un sin numero de comerciantes de muchas partes del mundo, que venían a probar suerte en sus calles tan llenas de vida, pero aquel día, la capital del reino era una aglomeración de personas difícil de superar.

Por sus puertas principales, no dejaban de entrar mareas de personas de todas las razas y regiones, venidas de todas partes del reino, con motivo de la gran celebración de esa noche. Porque no era para menos. El regreso de la siguiente reencarnación de su majestad, la Princesa Zelda, era un motivo más que importante para que todos los ciudadanos se esforzaran al máximo en adecentar y decorar toda la ciudad en honor a ese gran día. La Ciudadela estaba de fiesta y el castillo también, pues esa noche, se haría un gran baile en honor a la homenajeada, acto al que estaban invitados altos cargos del reino para darse a conocer ante la nueva soberana y algunos amigos muy cercanos a la familia real.

Pero con tan poco tiempo para preparar tan gran acontecimiento, no hace falta que se diga el ajetreo que reinaba en el majestuoso castillo. Criados de un lado para otro, correteaban entre sus espaciosos y brillantes pasillos, sin perder ni un segundo. En las cocinas, los gritos entre chefs y ayudantes estaban a la orden del día porque siempre faltaba algún que otro ingrediente o se les venía abajo uno de los platos. Los mayordomos y sirvientas se esforzaban en organizar todo y cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle, para que aquella noche fuera absolutamente perfecta. Al menos lo estaban consiguiendo, pues el gran salón de baile del castillo estaba deslumbrante.

Sus suelos de mármol parecían brillar con luz propia después de las labores de limpieza, del techo colgaban lámparas de telaraña y un buen número de criados ya se afanaban en colgar por las numerosas columnas y las escaleras, los últimos adornos para aquella noche.

Entre todo aquel revuelo, siempre con un porte digno y una sonrisa amable, se encontraba la Princesa Zelda, que se esforzaba al máximo por coordinar a toda aquel desorden organizado reinante en su hogar. Era increíble lo bien que se había adaptado a su nueva vida en tan poco tiempo y eso sus súbditos se lo hacían ver, acatando sus ordenes sin pestañear, como si de la antigua reencarnación se tratara.

En una esquina, cerca de uno de lo muchos ventanales del salón, que daba a un gran balcón, se encontraba un apuesto hombre de cabellos rojos, apacible sonrisa y semblante sereno, que no perdía detalles de las acciones de la regente, acompañado de una joven chica de brillante melena castaña y ojos ámbar, que observaba todo con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada.

-Lo hace muy bien...-dijo Kratos con orgullo en la voz-es como si nunca se hubiera ido. El reino la adorará

-No te quepa la menor duda-suspiró Cris aliviada-con todos sus recuerdos de vuelta Zelda está de vuelta cielo. Esta noche dejará boquiabiertos a todos los ministros-rió con solo pensarlo-

-Me sorprende que Link no esté por aquí para ayudarle-se cruzó de brazos algo molestó, buscando al chico con la mirada-¿Dónde estará...?

-Se está encargando de otros asuntos de la fiesta. Se han repartido las tareas. Igual que nosotros- sonrió tranquila para apaciguarle-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Anju?

-Terminando de escoger los adornos florales del castillo. Menos mal que no en la cocina.-sonrió con cierto nerviosismo-La adoro pero mi esposa y sus habilidades culinarias...

-Se a lo que te refieres cielo- rió con ligereza-¿Por eso estás aquí cuidando de los niños?

Automáticamente, ambos vieron a una esquina entre dos columnas donde tres niños pequeños jugaban alegremente, ajenos a cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor. La pequeña Martell, no paraba de reír con alegría infantil mientras su hermano Mithos y el pequeño Urien jugaban con sendos muñecos, en lo que parecía una lucha entre héroes. Seguramente, la batalla se había complicado en algún momento, porque si no, ninguno de los dos padres se explicaba que hacían los dos pequeños, uno encima del otro, intentando incorporarse por sus propios medios, lanzándose miradas fulminantes de pura competitividad.

-Diosas...-suspiró Cris- Esos dos...¿algún día se llevarán bien?

-Al menos Martell parece divertirse- Kratos intentó quitarle hierro al asunto-

-Tu hija es un verdadero ángel, cielo- suspiró mirando a la pequeña que no para de reír-puede notar lo mismo que Mithos...e igualmente se acerca a Urien y lo trata como un amigo al que quiere y cuida...-observó a su hijo con ojos tristes-aun sabiendo lo que esconde en su interior...

-Tu hijo también cuida mucho a Martell, y se lo agradezco enormemente. Sus diferencias con Mithos también pueden ser por lo sobreprotector que es con su hermanita-rió con ligereza pero en seguida, su rostro se volvió serio al ver el semblante de su acompañante-¿Por que pienso que esto no es solo por Urien? ¿Qué ocurre Cris?

-Nada importante Kratos- negó con rapidez esforzándose por sonreír de la forma más convincente- de verdad...

-Sabes que a mi no puedes engañarme-

Tanto su voz como su mirada, daban a entender que no aceptaría ninguna excusa, pero al mismo tiempo, demostraban una profunda y sincera preocupación, nacida de la gran amistad que los unía desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Cris lo miró de reojo, ideando alguna forma de escapar de aquel momento, aunque sabía que era inevitable. Conocía bien a su amigo y su eterna paciencia, por no hablar de lo protector que podía llegar a ser con ella si la miraba mal, actitud que tantas veces había agradecido...y que había ocasionado la mala situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Suspiró, dispuesta a contarle lo que había pasado hacía un par de días, cuando alguien se le adelanto, interrumpiendo de forma abrupta su conversación y salvándola en el momento justo.

-Cris, Kratos, por fin os encuentro-los llamó Zelda con una alegre sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacía ellos-no os miraba entre todo este ajetreo. Siento haberos dejado esperando tanto tiempo, pero hay tanto que organizar...

-Majestad...-la saludó el joven serafín con una leve reverencia-

-No os disculpéis por favor- Cris le restó importancia con sonrisa amable- es una noche importante,

es normal que estéis tan ocupada

-Aun así no es excusa para dejaros aquí, menos si venís expresamente a prestarme vuestra ayuda-

suspiró algo abochornada-una gran ayuda cabe decir

-No os lamentéis más Majestad- Kratos la calmó con su habitual sonrisa-hacedle caso a Cris, al fin y al cabo, es ella a la que precisáis ¿no es asi?

-Y con urgencia-asintió con una tímida sonrisa-me siento algo mal por pedirte un favor asi, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de tu don pero...

-Estoy aquí para ayudaros en lo que necesitéis-la cortó Cris con seguridad antes de que la princesa volviera a disculparse- Si mi don puede hacer algo útil por vos, no dudaré en usarlo, asi que...-buscó algo en su bolsa hasta sacar el gran libro de la historia de Hyrule- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Zelda los guió hacía al balcón cercano por el que se podía observar un inmenso jardín, flanqueado solo por las altas murallas del castillo. Lamentablemente, ese gran paraje habría impresionado más en otro tiempo, pues ahora estaba muy deteriorado. Los pocos cuidados y el desinterés en él, habían conseguido que los setos se convirtieran en una maraña de hojas y ramas, los rosales marchitos, las fuentes sucias y encharcadas, los caminos por los que antes se podrían pasear, ahora estaban inaccesibles por la gran cantidad de follaje sin retirar, por no hablar de las flores que no habían crecido, al no llevar el cuidado necesario.

-Diosas...-murmuró Cris al ver el desastre que se presentaba ante sus ojos-

-Esto ha tenido que estar sin cuidar desde antes de la guerra por lo menos-comentó Kratos situándose a su lado, observando con ojos tristes lo que en otro tiempo fue un bello jardín-

-Cuando mi...otra yo, dejó este mundo, Link descuidó un poco este lugar-explicó Zelda unos pasos más atrás, atrayendo su atención-estuvo tan inmerso en ganar la guerra, en buscarme y más tarde en recuperar mis memorias que este precioso lugar quedó desamparado y maltrecho-suspiró con nostalgia-tengo muy buenos recuerdos aquí pero se necesitarían meses para reparar el daño...-miró a la Cronista con ojos casi suplicantes-

-Ya entiendo lo que queréis-le sonrió con amabilidad abriendo su libro por una página en blanco-en unos segundos este jardín volverá a brillar

Tanto Kratos como Zelda, se retiraron unos pasos para dejarle su espacio y que se concentrara a gusto para realizar así su tarea con comodidad. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, calmándose por completo, visualizando como quería que quedará aquel lugar. Con la pluma ya en la mano y las ideas claras, abrió los ojos y escribió con letra ágil y veloz lo que en pocos segundos sería una realidad ante sus ojos.

"_Como una magia natural primigenia, como si las propias Diosas decidieran bajar a la tierra, aquel jardín marchito revivió de sus cenizas, con más brillo y color que antaño. Los árboles volvían a tener hojas para acoger a los pájarillos, las fuentes volvían a dejar correr sus aguas cristalinas suavizando el ambiente y los rosales, las azucenas, los claveles...todas las flores volvieron a florecer llenando todo con su dulce aroma. La primavera había vuelto al Castillo y la vida a su jardín"_

Cuando Cris levantó la vista de las páginas el desamparado lugar, solo un era un vago recuerdo y en su lugar, estaba el reflejo de lo que sus palabras y su mente habían deseado. Un bello jardín de hermosas flores cuidadas, frondosos árboles para dar sombra y caminos despejados perfectos para dar largos paseos y perderse horas y horas en aquel idílico paraje. Esbozó una alegre sonrisa, satisfecha con su trabajo y cerró su libro antes de girarse hacía una anonadada Zelda, que no dejaba de ver a todos lados, aun sin creer lo que sus ojos terminaba de contemplar.

-¿Qué os parece?-preguntó-¿Es de vuestro agrado?

-Cris...es...es...-las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca. No era para menos, acababa de ver como en unos segundos las flores renacían casi por arte de magia-

-Serenaos majestad. Vuestra reacción es normal si es la primera vez que veis como funciona el don de Cris- intentó tranquilizarla Kratos-

-N-no es por eso...-aun sin dar crédito a sus ojos, se acercó a la barandilla observando con detalle el jardín-está magnífico... mejor de como lo recordaba, Diosas...-se giro a verla con mirada brillante y sonrisa de sincera gratitud- es precioso, no sabría como agradecerte tal favor

-Consideradlo un regalo para vos y para Link- dijo mientras guardaba su libro con total tranquilidad- Disfrutadlo juntos, después de todo lo que habéis pasado los dos, es la mejor forma que tenéis de agradecermelo

-De verdad, no tengo palabras-cogió sus manos con cariño y la vio directamente a los ojos-gracias de verdad.. cuando necesites cualquier cosa, no dudes en acudir a mi...nunca había conocido a nadie con un corazón tan bondadoso como el tuyo.

Cris esbozo una sonrisa cordial que no consiguió que le llegara a los ojos. Las palabras de la princesa, aunque halagadoras, por alguna razón le hicieron sentirse culpable. Aunque usara su don para el bien común y dijera amar aquella bella tierra que era Hyrule, siempre había existido una división en sus intereses. Estaba partida continuamente entre lo que le dictaba la razón y el corazón. Una gritaba que estaba loca y la otra sufría desde hacía días por una discusión estúpida provocada por uno de los peores sentimientos que una persona puede experimentar.

-Si me disculpáis, otros asuntos me reclaman-se despidió con gran rapidez la princesa, alejándose con paso apresurado al recibir la llamada, casi alarmante de una de las doncellas.

-No tiene ni un segundo para respirar- suspiró Kratos.

Al ver que su acompañante no daba señales de vida, la observo de reojo, comprobando como Cris estaba en su mundo, con la mirada perdida en el jardín, mientras jugueteaba de forma distraída con su collar y sus pensamientos en algún lugar, ya muy lejos de allí. Odiaba ver a su amiga así, máxime, sabiendo quien era el causante de su desasosiego. Dispuesto a tener una larga charla con ella, apoyó su espalda contra la barandilla, con los brazos cruzados y semblante tranquilo llamando así su atención.

-¿Me vas a contar que es lo que tanto atormenta tu mente, querida?-preguntó alzando una ceja y un deje de preocupación en la voz-

-Sabes muy bien lo que me preocupa Kratos...-suspiró mirando al horizonte, con la vista perdida más haya de las murallas, hacía la Montaña de la Muerte donde seguramente, estaría él-

-Se que es él-la última palabra iba con un deje de odio hacía la persona que iba referida-pero la cuestión es...que hizo esta vez.

-Esta vez...la culpa fue de los dos...-cerró los ojos y en su memoria comenzaron a formarse con total nitidez los eventos acontecidos días antes, cuando él, vino a visitarle.

_Como tantas otras noches, a altas horas de la madrugada, en la casa de la Cronista aun podía verse una luz encendida. Por el gran ventanal del estudio, un tenue resplandor conseguía escapar por el, hacía la oscuridad de la ciudadela y apoyado en el alfeizar de este, un hombre de brillantes ojos carmesí y albos cabellos, observaba la Luna con mirada melancólica y semblante sereno. _

_Aquella sombra era el tormento de todo el reino, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y fríos como el hielo eran la pesadilla de muchos que habían conseguido sobrevivir a un encuentro con él. Pero a esas horas y en ese lugar, podía darse el pequeño lujo de relajarse, aunque solo fuera un poco, dejar a un lado, por un momento, aquel cruel destino y sentirse arropado en lo más parecido que tenía a hogar en el mundo junto con..._

_-Dark...¿Qué haces ahí?-lo llamó Cris desde el interior con un deje de preocupación en la voz-_

_Una tenue sonrisa adornó su rostro al oírla. Su calma y su perdición. Un ser de luz que lo hacía acercarse a lo más parecido que podría llamar felicidad, pero que, al mismo tiempo, le hacía experimentar el dolor de mil flechas de luz directas al corazón con su cercanía. Un dulce castigo que tal vez mereciera la pena o tal vez fuera su castigo como la sombra destinada a desaparecer que era. _

_-Solo quería tomar un poco el aire- respondió al rato, volviendo a entrar en la casa y cerrando la ventana-las noches comienzan a ser cálidas, se acerca el verano..._

_-¿No te gusta el calor? Las noches de verano son estupendas para ir a la playa a nadar de noche-dijo Cris mientras terminaba de ordenar unos papeles de su escritorio con rapidez-_

_-Son agradables para dormir al raso, no dan tanto problema como en invierno-comentó mientras observaba su quehacer con curiosidad-_

_-Tenía que esperarme una respuesta asi- sonrió divertida-Bueno, ya he terminado ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya, que es tarde?-lo besó fugazmente en los labios antes de separarse de la mesa para ir juntos al dormitorio._

_Dark esbozó una sonrisa ladeada ante el gesto, ignorando casi por completo el ligero ardor que le ocasionaba. No quería amargarse esos pequeños momentos a su lado por esas molestias. Era un precio muy bajo a pagar por estar a su lado. _

_Estuvo a punto de seguirla, cuando un pequeño papel en el escritorio llamó su atención...con el sello de la Familia Real._

_-¿Y esto?-sin esperar respuesta, cogió el papel con esa habitual curiosidad suya y lo leyó con gran rapidez, consiguiendo que su semblante, cambiara de forma radical-un...baile...-levantó la vista para ver a Cris con una ceja enarcada. Hablaba con una seriedad heladora._

_-Si, me ha llegado esta mañana-dijo con la ilusión impregnada en la voz-además me han dicho que me necesitan también para los preparativos. En honor a la nueva Princesa Zelda, estoy deseando que llegue-no era ajena a su cambio de actitud pero sabía que se pondría así cuando descubriera la noticia. _

_-Ya veo...-murmuró casi para si mismo, observando la invitación con desprecio. Que odiaba a la Familia Real y todo lo que implicaba no era ninguna novedad-bueno, no soy nadie para impedirte que vayas, sería muy egoísta por mi parte-dejó la invitación de nuevo en la mesa con una mueca._

_Le encantaría poder impedírselo, o en todo caso, acompañarla. Pero ambas cosas, eran imposibles. Porque él solo era una simple sombra, un ser de oscuridad indigno de estar ante tal ser de luz. Luchaba contra sentimientos contradictorios entre el deber y los supuestos sentimientos que lo unían a ella. Lamentablemente, unidos con su naturaleza oscura, traían consigo otros sentimientos mucho más tóxicos e incontrolables que en esos momentos le estaba costando reprimir._

_-Sabes que eres con él único con el que querría ir Dark...-habló con voz suave, acercándose a su lado hasta poder acariciarle la mejilla-pero ambos sabemos que meterte en el castillo sería poner un pie en una trampa y una muerte segura-suspiró resignada para luego apartarse y volver a encaminarse al dormitorio_

_Bailar con él en una gran fiesta de ese tipo sin duda era un sueño, pero como muchos otros, este jamás se podría cumplir y debía aceptarlo. Prefería tenerlo vivo y a su lado antes que cumplirlo. Además solo era una baile, no era tan importante. Aunque parecía que él si que le daba demasiada importancia. La mirada fría y penetrante que le estaba lanzando Dark no le gustaba nada. _

_-A ese tipo de bailes suelen ir duques y condes solteros. Son ocasiones en los que la gente de su clase siempre va a la caza...-chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al pronunciar esa última palabra-de mujeres _

_Bingo. Ahí estaban los celos. No era tonta, y por mucho que él se esforzara en negarlo, lo conocía mejor de lo que creía. Dark era demasiado protector con ella y muchas veces rozaba lo posesivo, actitud que no le gustaba a veces por...ahora no venía al caso pensar en eso._

_-Por favor cielo-rió girando a verlo-tu lo has dicho. Duques y marqueses-se señalo-no soy más que una escritora sin título ni apellido, ni les llamaré la atención. No te preocupes._

_-Igualmente no me quedó tranquilo-reincidió una más en el tema cruzándose de brazos-¿De verdad vas a ir sola?_

_-Sola, sola no voy...me acompañará Kratos- sonrío con total tranquilidad_

_Ante la sola mención de aquel nombre, la sangre de Dark pareció hervir de golpe y apretó tanto los puños de la rabia que le provocaba, que sus nudillos casi se volvieron blancos. Ese maldito ángel que lo encerró en la celda de luz durante la guerra, que lo humillo y que por encima era tan amigo de ella, demasiado para su gusto. Conocía muy bien a los hombres como ese plumitas y no se acercaría tanto a ella sin una doble intención. Si por él fuera, ya habrían cruzado aceros más de una vez pero...¡No! No era ese nauseabundo sentimiento el que hablaba, era el odio por la humillación el que le hacía odiar a ese hombre, no el echo de que estuviera tan cerca de ella, ni el que pudiera estar a su lado sin dañarla, sin ponerla en peligro y...¡agh!_

_-Con Kratos...-escupió su nombre con desprecio-_

_-Es mejor que ir sola, además también vendrá Anju- lo vio con una ceja enarcada al sentir su furia reprimida. No le gustaba como estaba llendo la conversación- ¿A que viene esa actitud tan repentina? ¿No confías en mi?-su paciencia es estaba agotando-_

_-Confío en ti por supuesto-bufó molesto. Ella nunca le había dado razones para desconfiar pero ese sentimiento que lo consumía le hacía decir esas palabras tan hirientes- pero no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él_

_-Esto es increíble...-murmuró para si, revolviéndose el pelo en un intento por tranquilizarse- Dark no me puedo creer que estés celoso de él_

_No debió usar esa palabra, porque al instante tuvo que sufrir en su cuerpo, lo duros y fríos que pueden llegar a ser aquellos brillantes ojos carmesí que tanto amaba, pero que en aquel momento, solo le transmitían un odio atroz al que consideraba su amigo más querido._

_-No digas tonterías Cris- chasqueó la lengua molesto, desviando la mirada a otro lado-_

_Celoso por tal estúpidez. Y ella que tenía razones de sobra jamás le había recriminado na..._

_-Por el amor de Nayru, está casado-hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír para tranquilizar el ambiente-_

_-Eso no impide a los hombres de su calaña cumplir sus objetivos-bufó lanzándole una mirada de reojo para darle a entender las supuestas intenciones del serafín-_

_Aquello era más de lo que quería escuchar. Su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Podía aguantar muchas cosas pero llegado a ese punto no podría controlar ni su lengua, ni su carácter y lo que era más peligroso y lo que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo...sus celos._

_-Kratos no es como tú-su voz antes serena, restalló como un látigo directo hacía él, confundiéndolo junto con una gélida mirada-_

_-¿Cómo yo?-una cínica sonrisa adornó su rostro y no se dejó amedrentar por el carácter que estaba demostrando. La había enfurecido, pero él también estaba ardiendo por dentro-_

_-¡Exacto!-lo encaró quedando a pocos centímetros de él, dispuesta a soltarle todo-Él no dice sentir algo por alguien y luego desaparece durante mucho tiempo sin explicación, aprovechando para acostándose con unas o con otros, ni hace que la persona amada le tenga que compartir ¡con otro!_

_-Es imposible que sepas con cuantos he estado...-la escruta con la mirada desconfiado-_

_-¿A estás alturas aun dudas de mi don? Créeme que haría lo que fuera para no saberlo...y da gracias que Grahim no lo sabe-_

_-Y si tanto te molesta ¿por que no me lo dices?-se apartó de ella atusándose el flequillo-_

_-¿De que serviría?-lo encara de nuevo- Ezra, Zero, Ruto, Fay, Morpha, Gakupo...intento dejarte libre como me pediste y ya cuesta aceptar que tengo que compartirte con Grahim como para recordar toda esa maldita lista-aunque la furia sigue en su mirada, en su voz empieza a notarse la desesperación-si yo puedo enterrar en lo más hondo de mi esos celos, que razones demás me das para tenerlos...¿Por que no puedes tú?-suavizó un poco su mirada-solo te harás daño...nos hacen daño..._

_Dark bajó la mirada frustrado, apretando con más fuerza que nunca los puños. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Era consciente que esa vida que llevaba le hacía daño, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo pero nunca se espero que hasta ese punto. Ella se esforzaba por comprenderlo y él...él...todo era por culpa de ese maldito Kratos. Si no se hubiera acercado tanto a ella no tendría ese problema porque Cris era..._

_-Porque eres mía...-murmuró casi sin darse cuenta, fulminándola con sus brillantes ojos rojos-y de nadie más...-_

_Aquello era todo lo que Cris necesitaba escuchar para saber que Dark no entraría en razón, para su desgracia. Suspiró cansada y lo vio con una mirada casi vacía. La mirada de una chica que se da cuenta que esta enamorada de un ser...que no valora su amor._

_-Para que fuera tuya, antes tendrías que haberme dado tu corazón y tu confianza...y creo que he perdido ambos hace tiempo a base de celos infundados y engaño tras engaño...-suspiró una vez más y dio un paso atrás. No estaba dispuesta a discutir ni un segundo más. No más._

_Ante aquellas palabras, Dark no supo que decir. Era como si todo aquel arranque de ira y celos lo hubiera dejado de piedra e inhabilitado para hablar. No entendía esas palabras, quería una explicación, querías saber y..._

_-Los seres de oscuridad tenéis un concepto de relación, los de luz tenemos otro. Tu eres incapaz de adaptarte a mi concepto y ya has visto lo que ha pasado porque yo me adaptara al tuyo...-no tenía valor para seguir viéndole a la cara, se giró, quedando de espaldas a él. Ya no sabía que hacer-¿Qué propones entonces?_

_El estudio estaba en un completo silencio. No se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera, las lágrimas de Cris cayendo, ni el torbellino de emociones contradictorias que era Dark en ese momento. Ninguno sabía ya que hacer. Era un punto muerto entre ambos, llevados alli por culpa de los celos y solo las Diosas sabían a donde irían a parar. _

_En algún momento, Cris sintió como si algo le intentara acariciar el pelo, seguida de una casi imperceptible brisa. Cuando se giró, pudo vislumbrar los restos de unas llamas negras, producto de una de las típicas desapariciones de él en los momentos de más apuro._

_-Mejor asi...-se dijo para asi, aun con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría ahora pero por ahora, quería estar sola-_

Cuando Kratos terminó de revivir la escena en la mente de su amiga, no pudo evitar que un profundo sentimiento de culpa lo invadiera, al igual que una inmensas ganas de buscar a Dark e ir a cruzar más que palabras con semejante elemento. No solo por el rencor que le guardaba a tal ser de oscuridad, si no que, ver el dolor que le estaba ocasionando a Cris lo enfurecía sobremanera...pero debía contenerse. Ahora, ella le necesitaba a su lado, con su acostumbrada serenidad, para que se pudiera sostener en él, una vez más.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso-suspiró con los ojos cerrados-no sabes cuanto lo siento querida...yo...

-No ha sido tu culpa-se giró a él con una triste sonrisa-no has hecho nada, más que ser el mejor amigo que podría desear, si él no puede verlo...-suspiró-es su problema. Por muy arrepentido que venga siempre, con dulces palabras y bellos sentimientos no pienso volver a caer-solo de recordarlo le volvía a hervir la sangre de lo estúpida que era al dejarse ver en esa situación- no va a ceder y no voy a pedirle que cambie por mi...creo que esto, no tendrá solución y no quiero volver a sufrir

-Tampoco creo que él quiera verte sufrir más por su culpa-

-Eso dice, pero siempre acabamos igual-suspiró al rememorar la última vez que él se disculpo con ella, por romper su promesa, la enésima vez que una de sus promesas fue dañada por su egoísmo-

-Sabes que no me gusta nada ese chico, para que negarlo- Kratos esbozó una sonrisa intentando que le llegara a ella- pero te he visto llorar por él al igual que muchas veces te he visto feliz, muy feliz, por estar a su lado- habló con voz calmada mientras posó una mano sobre la suya, acariciándola con suavidad- ¿No valdrá la pena, luchar por ello? Una vez más al menos, como adultos y sobre todo...sin celos de por medio.

Cris alzó la mirada, rindiéndose ante la calma que le transmitía la sola presencia de Kratos a su lado. El dolor que llevaba acumulando en secreto tanto tiempo, por culpa de la vida que llevaba Dark la había dejado incapaz de ver esa posibilidad y mucho menos, de darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. Ambos habían pasado por tanto para estar juntos. Nunca había sido fácil y dejarse ir asi, que todo terminara por unos estúpidos celos por culpa de ambos...era de cobardes.

No estaba diciendo, que pensaba volver a la misma dinámica de antes, pero que estaba dispuesta a luchar por una nueva oportunidad, eso si que no lo descartaba.

-Si que vale la pena...-murmuró apretando con cariño la mano de su amigo-intentaré volver a hablar con él cuando esto terminé-le sonrió abiertamente- gracias Kratos...se que tu también le guardas cierto, rencor...-sabía que esa no era la palabra-pero sabes dejarlo de lado cuando se trata de estas cosas, realmente te lo agradezco.

-No hay nada que agradecer querida- sonrío con su habitual semblante afable- para eso están los amigos

-¡Aqui estáis!-

Justo en ese momento, interrumpiendo a los dos amigo, Anju llegó con los dos gemelos en brazos que no paraban de llamar por su padre y alzar las manitas hacía él y con Urien pisándole los talones a la posadera, que no tardo en caminar torpemente hacía Cris, tan pronto la localizo.

-Anju...querida déjame que te ayude- Kratos no tardó en coger a la pequeña Martell en brazos, para luego darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su esposa-No sabía que habías terminado

-Hace un rato que finalicé mis tareas, pero es que no os daba encontrado y los niños estaban volando por el salón y...-rió con un deje de diversión al recordar-luego os contaré.

-Ven aquí mi pequeño- Cris cogió en brazos a Urien que no tardó en reír feliz y abrazarla por estar de nuevo con ella-¿Te los has pasado bien?

-Al final...-la voz de Anju consiguió atraer su atención-¿dejaras que Urien se quede en Derris-Kharlan con los niños? Keilei y los dragones no le sacaran el ojo de encima-sonrió con cariño para mitigar cualquier posible preocupación-

-Claro, asi lo habíamos acordado-asintió-además con el baile de esta noche, tampoco tenía a nadie con quien dejar a Urien- acarició con suavidad el pelo de su pequeño que parecía muy entretenido en una "conversación" con Martell- me hacéis un gran favor la verdad

-Al contrario, se lo pasaran en grande. Además, con lo bien que se llevan tu hijo y mi hija ¿Quién sabe?-la sonrisa maquinadora que se dibujo en la cara de Anju no le gustaba nada- tal vez algún día seamos fami...

-¡Hey! ¿Alguien nos puede echar una mano en la cocina?-se escuchó el grito de uno de los criados por todo el salón de baile-

-¡Oh! ¡Yo os ayudaré!-lo que estuviera a punto de decir Anju, quedó totalmente en el olvidó, pues no tardó en ir a junto del chico ante la pálida y temerosa mirada de sus acompañantes

-Cariño será mejor que tu no ayudes en la...-Kratos no tardó en ir tras ella, a ver si conseguía salvar a los futuros invitados de las creaciones culinarias de su esposa.

Cris no pudo evitar reir ante esta escena, aunque por dentro los envidiaba. Dentro de lo que cabe, eran una pareja normal, que aunque habían atravesado sus complicaciones, ni se acercaban a las que habían pasado ellos dos. Se giró una vez más, observando como en la lejanía se podía vislumbrar la silueta de la Montaña de la Muerte, donde notaba con total nitidez su presencia. Tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo. Siempre había sido asi. Ahora, pensar en el baile de esa noche se le antojaba lo que menos deseaba y más, sabiendo que asistiría sin él.

Lo que no sabía es que esa noche...sería una velada para no olvidar

CAPITULO II

Se dice, que la Montaña de la Muerte, a pesar de ser siempre un punto peligroso por sus numerosos avisos de erupción, es un lugar apacible y tranquilo, no solo por ser el hogar de una raza tan pacífica como los Goron, si no, porque al no ser más que un terreno árido, muy pocos se atreven a explorarla y mucho menos a manchar la eterna quietud que reina en ella...bueno, no siempre.

-¡¿Esto es todo lo que tenéis escoria!?-gritó Dark al gran número de enemigos que lo rodeaban en medio de una explanada

Un par de Stalfos, lanzaron algo parecido a un gruñido, y no dudaron en avalanzarse sobre él. Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad al ver aquel acto suicida por parte de aquellas criaturas. Insensatos. Desenvainó de un movimiento limpio y realizó 3 cortes al aire, casi imperceptibles al ojo humano. Con una floritura, volvió a envainar la espada con un golpe seco, justo cuando esas inmundas criaturas caían muertas, en un charco de sangre. Ni aquella visión, consiguió mitigar la ardiente ira que transmitían esos brillantes ojos rojos, que clamaban por más sangre, más rivales, más dolor...

-Tsk...-fue todo lo que se limitó a decir, antes de que más valientes se lanzaran a por él y que le obligaran a desenvainar de nuevo, comenzando así la lluvia de sangre.

Dark se movía con una agilidad y fuerza impropias de una ser humano normal. La rabia lo guiaba con la fiereza de un animal embravecido y frío, que solo atiende al instinto asesino de aniquilar a sus adversarios. Clavaba su espada en los cuerpos de los Moblins sin inmutarse los más mínimo, despedazaba los cuerpos de los ReDeads lentos que no se movían a tiempo y apartaba a patadas a los Stalfos que se interponían en su camino. Así, en pocos minutos, la Montaña de la Muerte se llenó de los lamentos de los caídos y algún que otro grito de furia de la sombra del héroe, donde también se escondía la verdadera razón por la que descargaba toda aquella ira contra esos seres.

Desde la noche que escapo de su casa, no había parado de vagar por Hyrule, en busca de pobres incautos con quienes descargar aquel fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. Esa ridícula discusión que había tenido con ella, en la que una vez más la había hecho llorar... y todo por culpa de ese desgraciado ángel al que se había apegado tanto, que lo tuvo encerrado en esa cárcel de luz y lo humilló de tan mala manera.

Cuanto daría por tenerlo delante y poder enterrar su espada en su corazón, en vez de haber perdido el tiempo con aquellas criaturas que no le llegaba a las suela de las botas.

Eso si, tanto tiempo luchando había hecho mella en su cuerpo. El cansancio acumulado por no dormir en buenas condiciones, las luchas casi sin descanso y las magulladuras y heridas que había sufrido, hacían de su cuerpo y ropajes poco más que la sombra de lo que fue Dark en su momento. ¿Quién diría que una mujer podría dejarle en tan terrible estado? Pero es que los celos eran un veneno y una vez que se extendían por todo tu ser, era casi imposible detenerlos. Eso era lo que le había pasado a Dark cuando esa noche, dejó que aquel sentimiento hablara por él y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto cuando tuvo que interponer el escudo de forma precipitada para parar la estocada de un Moblin que iba directa a su cabeza. Ensartó su espada en el estomago de este y propinó una potente patada a un Lizalfos que intentaba acercarse por el costado. Retiró el arma sin piedad, del cuerpo inerte de su adversario y se lanzo en un tajo aéreo hacia el semilagarto, que con gran agilidad consiguió parar cada uno de sus golpes para rematarlo con un coletazo que lo lanzó unos metros atrás y consiguió rajarle parte de la túnica.

Dark se recupero con rapidez del golpe, fulminando con sus ojos rojos a su oponente, que tan descaradamente lo desafiaba. Ignorando por completo el dolor que le había ocasionado el golpe, volvió a cargar contra él de frente, consiguiendo despistarle en el último momento al dar una voltereta a uno de los lados para rematarlo por la retaguardia con un tajo ascendente. Se deleito con el sufrimiento de su enemigo que tan buena batalla le dio, sin evitar imaginarse, como todos esos días, que por un momento el que caía, era ese malnacido de Kratos.

-Cuanto disfrutaría viéndole suplicar por su vida...-pensó, dibujando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando sus colmillos-sería tan maravilloso ver correr su sangre. Casi tan glorioso como ver la de Link...-en su mirada se pudo ver el deseo de la sangre y la venganza, renovando sus fuerzas para lanzarse de nuevo al combate contra una horda dos Stalfos, que no sabían donde se metían.

Dark no dudó ni un segundo en arremeter contra ellos, rompiendo sus defensas y despistándolos con la agilidad y maestría adquiridas tras innumerables batallas. Aquel era su elemento y tenía una determinación en su vida. Matar a aquel que proyectaba lo que era, una sombra. La sombra del Héroe del Tiempo.

Pero esos días, cuando remataba a algún enemigo, solo podía imaginarse a ese asqueroso ángel agonizando en charcos de sangre, asesinado bajo el filo de su espada o atravesado de un lado a otro, tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento con ese Stalfos que no había esquivado a tiempo su estocada. Ahí estaba Kratos, cayendo a sus pies, frío, inerte, muerto. Solo un cadáver inservible que nadie lloraría y...¿Llantos? ¿Por que escuchaba sollozos?

"_Para que fuera tuya, antes tendrías que haberme dado tu corazón y tu confianza...y creo que he perdido ambos hace tiempo a base de celos infundados y engaño tras engaño"_

Su rostro se volvió una mueca al recordar aquella hirientes palabras, que tanta verdad tenían. ¿Por que tenía venír ahora a su cabeza? La rabia, la ira y la impotencia había conseguido bloquear esos recuerdos. ¿Por que...?

Negó varias veces con fuerza, intentando despejarse, justo a tiempo para bloquear una estocada del otro Stalfos e intentar defenderse con la misma fiereza de antes.

"_si yo puedo enterrar en lo más hondo de mi esos celos...¿Por que no puedes tú?"_

¿Por que no podía? Por culpa de esos...esos senti...

-¡Agh!-un profundo quejido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió el frío acero sobre su piel.

El escudo se le escurrió de la mano, con un gran estruendo al chocar contra el suelo y tras un par de traspiés, Dark consiguió evitar seguir su mismo camino. Se llevó una mano al costado, mientras en su rostro se formaba una gran mueca de puro dolor. Era bastante profunda y le iba a costar moverse.

Era el preció por estar distraído ante semejante ser inferior como aquel y como no reaccionara pronto, iba a pagar un precio más alto aun. El Stalfos, al percibir el olor de la sangre, lanzó un grito al aire de emoción y retomo su ataque contra él. Dark, completamente desprotegido, consiguió esquivar gran parte de ellos aunque no se pudo librar de un buen tajo en el brazo, que le hizo soltar un quejido.

Aquello era de locos. ¿Vencido por un Stalfo, antes de completar su venganza? Jamás. Cuando aquella criatura se lanzó por enésima vez a por él, lo paró en seco interponiendo su espada contra la suya, con un giro ascendente lo desarmó y una estocada directa al corazón consiguió rematarlo, dando fin a su vida de una forma magistral y de paso, terminando con todos los enemigos que quedaban, dejando solo una circulo a su alrededor de cadáveres y cuerpos ensangrentados.

Retiró su espada y la limpio con sus ropas, aunque a esas alturas ya podían llamarse harapos de los sucias y rotas que estaban. Eliminó todo rastro de sangre que ensuciaba tan magnífico filo, y con una floritura lo envainó dibujando una mueca de dolor en su rostro, al sentir un pinchazo en el costado.

Una vez más se llevó la mano allí, y comprobó la gravedad de sus heridas. Sangraba bastante, y el corte, aunque no muy profundo y que no podría causarle la muerte, necesitaba ser cerrado. Igual que el del hombro que escocia más que preocupaba...y si se ponía a revisar todo su cuerpo, seguramente encontraría muchas más, que se había hecho a lo largo de esos días.

Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios. Era ahora, cuando su espíritu y su mente estaban más calmados, que el dolor volvía a él. Estaba hecho para sufrir al fin y al cabo.

-Tsk...podría dejarlas estar-pensó mirando el corte del costado-aunque, me encantaría que ella...-el recuerdo de los cuidados cuasi maternales de Cris tratando sus heridas acudió a su mente, junto con un torrente de emociones, que consiguieron doblegar por completo la rabia que lo había guiado todos esos días. Nostalgia, tal vez.

Suspiró una vez más derrotado, y recogió su escudo con calma. Caminó cuesta arriba un trecho hasta que encontró, una pequeña fuente termal, de esas que usaban los Gorons para relajarse, escondida entre unas rocas y que daba a un gran barranco de la Montaña de la Muerte con unas vista magníficas a la Pradera de Hyrule, donde se podía ver todo, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Se miro a si mismo una vez más, y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para acercarse y comenzar a desvestirse con lentitud para darse un pequeño baño.

Dejó el escudo y la espada apoyados en una de las rocas y tiró sus harapientas ropas al lado. Se internó en el agua con lentitud, adaptándose al drástico cambio de temperatura y cuando estaba hundido hasta la mitad del torso, dejó que escapara de sus labios un ligero suspiro de puro éxtasis. Todos sus músculos se relajaron y dibujó una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. Aun con ella dibuja, se hundió por completo en el agua, para salir segundos después con sus albos cabellos goteando. En un pequeño gesto de vanidad, se apartó el flequillo de los ojos. Un pequeño tic muy normal en él que aprovechó para retirar el agua sobrante de su pelo y echarlo para atrás.

Tras disfrutar un poco del ambiente, cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda en las rocas, dejando asi que el tiempo pasara para él entre los vapores candentes que ascendían desde las aguas, mientras él se internaba en su mente, en aquella vorágine de emociones y pensamientos que era su cabeza, aunque por fuera no reflejara más que un semblante tranquilo y pacífico de aparente paz.

Ahora que su espíritu estaba serenado, no podía evitar que parte de la culpa lo carcomiese por dentro. Quería volver y hablar en cierto modo las cosas, arreglar, si se podía, parte del daño pero...¿Cómo solucionar algo que era más grande de lo que jamás había pensado? Hablar de "sentimientos" que ni debía tener, que lo mataban por dentro pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacían llegar a lo más parecido que podía llamar felicidad.

Estaba harto de hacerle daño, por su egoísmo, por romper sus promesas, por sus celos, por estar solo estar a su lado...mil veces pensó que ella estaría mejor sin él, pero al mismo tiempo la quería a su lado. Era un "ni contigo, ni sin ti" que acababa lentamente con ambos.

Abrió los ojos, y vislumbró a lo lejos, bajo la luz del atardecer, el majestuoso castillo de Hyrule, que se alzaba casi rozando las nubes en todo su esplendor. Esa noche era el baile y ella asistiría, sola. Bueno, acompañada de ese ángel malnacido que tanto hirió su orgullo. No soportaba la idea de que fuera con él, y que estuviera a merced de todos aquellos nobles adinerados con manos largas.

Puede que hablaran los celos, puede que hablaran los sentimientos, también puede que hablara el orgullo pero lo único que en esos momentos estaba claro en su mente era que quería volver a verla, demostrarle que no todo estaba perdido para ellos. Hasta una idea, casi suicida se le cruzó por la mente.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas Darky?-

Aquella voz cantaria rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a volver a la realidad de la forma más abrupta posible y de adoptar su habitual semblante de indiferencia para girarse hacía su interlocutor.

En una de las rocas cercanas, envuelto en rombos, hizo acto de presencia el Señor de los Demonios, con una sonrisa ladina, al haber pillado a su querida sombra en una situación tan oportuna. Grahim recorrió de arriba abajo a Dark sin la menor sutileza y es que verlo desnudo en las aguas termales con las gotas de agua recorriendo su torso, era una visión de lo más tentadora, pero debía contenerse de cualquier acto inoportuno. Era consciente de su pequeño percance días atrás con la joven Cronista y no le convenía que también se enfadara con él.

-¿Qué quieres, diamantitos?-suspiró hundiéndose un poco más en el agua-

-Nada en especial, hacía días que no sabía de ti y solo he tenido que seguir el rastro de Moblins muertos...-soltó una leve risa al saltar de la roca en la que estaba-para encontrarte

-Pues mira, te lo he puesto fácil-sonrió de lado con cierto orgullo. No había llevado la cuenta de criaturas que había asesinado, pero en vista de ese testimonio, debieron de ser muchos-¿Ha pasado algo para que vengas? Intentaba relajarme...

-Ya veo, ya- comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pequeña fuente termal, sin borrar aun su molesta sonrisa, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara-¿Sabés? Antes de venir a verte, fui de visita-

-No me interesa tu vida privada, rombitos- le dedicó una mirada fulminante para que fuera directamente al grano-

-Lo se. Te interesa a quien fui a visitar-el tono de enigmático que usó y la sugestiva mirada que le lanzaron sus ojos de serpiente no daban lugar error para Dark que no pudo más que desviar la suya con un suspiro de fastidio-creo que lo has pillado a la perfección-se sentó en una de las rocas soltando una risita-

-Eres un...-murmuró una maldición entredientes. Bueno, eso era lo que le gustaba de él, no debía sorprenderse.

Volvió su vista hacía la roca donde estaba con mirada cansada, sin atreverse a preguntar. Dio gracias a que, con él, no hacían falta las palabras.

-Está...¿bien?-enarcó una ceja, ya que ni a él mismo le convencía la respuesta- ¡Me tiró uno de sus libros a la cabeza!-señaló una pequeña herida de su cabeza con cara de histérico-la pillé cambiándose para ese dichoso baile, pero no era como para ponerse así...-

-Diosas...-Dark no sabía cuanto más podría contener la risa-

-Pero iba a ir bastante guapa...-Grahim volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa ladina de antes-Va a ir sola a ese baile ¿verdad?-

-Piérdete en los Bosques Perdidos, diamantitos- le espetó de mala gana, caminando hacía la orilla, dispuesto a salir.

-Venga, Dark. ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar con ese humor y seguir evitando hablar con ella?-suspiró cansando. Era al que menos le convenía que esos dos se reconciliasen pero debía aceptar que él jamás sería suyo al completo y mucho menos si le ocurría algo malo con esa maldita entrometida.

-Curiosamente, menos del que piensas...-como le estaba dando la espalda, no pudo ver la sonrisa misteriosa que dibujó en su rostro al decir aquellas palabras, pero si que supo leer entre líneas y no le gustaba nada.

-No estarás pensando...-parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, sin querer creerlo. Era una persona muy impulsiva pero lo que se le cruzaba por la mente- Dark...no estarás pensando en colarte en el baile del castillo ¿verdad?-su voz era una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo

No dijo nada. Se limitó a impulsarse con los brazos y salir del agua, reprimiendo unos ligeros temblores que le sobrevinieron, por el contacto de la brisa fresca con las alta temperatura que debía tener su cuerpo en ese momento.

Pues claro que lo estaba pensando. Es más, lo iba a hacer. El castillo no era inexpugnable, ya lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión y como la sombra que era, no pensaba dejarse ver. Miró por encima de su hombro, y le dirigió una juguetona al su compañero, que desde hacía rato, no le quitaba ojo de encima, por el espectáculo de su cuerpo que le acaba de dar.

-¿Me ayudas o no?-le dedicó una sonrisa seductora-

Grahim suspiró cansado y en silencio caminó hacia donde estaban las ropas rasgadas de Dark. Las cogió entre dos dos dedos y las miró con una mueca entre el asco y la repulsión.

-Si vas a ir un baile, no pienso permitir que vayas con esta...cosa-acto seguido chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer entre rombos otro conjunto-si quieres asistir, por lo menos, ve bien vestido.

-Muy amable por tu parte, diamantitos- enarcó una ceja antes de coger las prendas y ponerse cuanto antes la camisa de lino blanco y los pantalones negros.

-Me parece muy arriesgado, que lo sepas, pero...-se cruzó de brazos, observando como se vestía-como se que no te puedo detener. Que demonios-chasqueó la lengua-

Dark soltó una pequeña risa tan pronto terminó de ponerse la nueva túnica negra. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para peinar un poco sus alborotado cabello, cogió sus armas y ya estaban listo para ir hacía el castillo,justo cuando las últimas luces del día comenzaban a extinguirse.

Dirigió una última mirada hacía la Ciudadela, con semblante decidido. Aquella noche haría uno de los actos más arriesgados de su existencia, guiado por las razones más absurdas que jamás pensó sentir. Pero era necesario, él lo creía asi y que las Diosas lo castigaran por aquello si quería pero por esa noche, él haría lo que creía correcto. Recuperar a alguien importante y...que lo hacía feliz

CAPÍTULO III


End file.
